Receta de un encuentro mágico
by Bicho de Sombra
Summary: Una terrible noche para Carrot Cake se transforma al toparse con cierto poni especial
1. Chapter 1

Las planchas y el aceite a altas temperaturas hacían pesado e insoportable aquel cubículo que tenia el lujo de portar el título de "la tercer mejor cocina en Manehattan". Aquel apelativo fue dado por una revista culinaria, en un artículo donde su mayor atractivo eran los muy perfectamente arreglados mozos exhibiendo las especialidades de la casa. Ignorando por mucho lo que pasaba en "el lugar donde la magia sucedía": movimientos fríamente mecanizados, gritos de órdenes que se volvían difusos entre las escandalosas mesas de preparación, una participación obligada por todos los miembros, entre muchas más…

Si eras nuevo, en aquellos días de corto personal, tenías la oportunidad de ser mesero. Respirar aire puro y ver el retrato de la gente feliz por los platillos, desbordando satisfacción gastronómica, con el leve jazz de la banda presente en esa ocasión. La gran mayoría ve a los meseros como simples traedores de comida, pero ellos son los equilibristas imposibles –cinco platos y todos llegaban calientes a la mesa justa– esbozando una sonrisa y siempre con una actitud cordial. Muchas veces siendo cómplice entre las decisiones de una mesa llena inquietudes; una recomendación del chef, una serie de los más pedidos, gustos propios, etc… Complementaban la experiencia del Ops, donde la buena atención y comida no era la excepción sino la norma. Podrá parecer un eslogan bonito pero se podría decir que se mantenía a punto de puñal para todos los que estaban ahí.

Ya hacían las doce, los únicos comensales presentes eran los propios empleados, que venían que hacer con algunas sobras antes de tirarlas. Carrot Cake se había quitado el uniforme de mesero y se dirigía a las afueras del restaurante, por la salida de emergencia, con sus alforjas puestas. Respiro hondo, dejando que la humedad de una leve llovizna llenara sus pulmones, y exhalo dejando su pesadumbre. Aquella noche se le hizo particularmente larga.

-Buena noche ¿No chico?- Una voz gruesa se oyó de detrás de él, proveniente de un unicornio.

-Tal vez- respondió de forma cortante, percatándose como un cigarro se acercaba hasta el alcance de su boca.

No perdió tiempo en tomarlo y este no tardo en prenderse, una profunda calada avivo el naranja de una débil brasa con la que también lleno sus pulmones de humo. Un pequeño rastro de humo salió su nariz, sintiendo una picazón a la cual ya se estaba acostumbrando.

El unicornio se puso junto a él, marcando una gran diferencia de altura entre ambos. Además de alto era delgado, con facciones muy marcadas en su cara y una crin bastante corta. Puso un cigarro en su boca y lo prendió con un resplandor de su cuerno.

-Oye tu participación con las entradas y los postres del primer turno fue wow, nunca pensé que…

-Me prometiste un puesto fijo Sam- interrumpió, sin dirigir siquiera dirigirle su mirada.

-Es complicado chico…

-No, ya estoy cansado, al principio pensé que estaba pagando el derecho de piso como todos los que pasaron por aquí ¡pero tres malditos meses! – volvió a interrumpir levantando su voz, volteando lentamente hasta estar cara a cara. Y otra carga de humo era liberada por su nariz, la nicotina en su sistema hacia que se calmara.

-Ya fui tu jodida marioneta mucho tiempo, ya me canse de las noches de mozo, asistente, limpia platos a tiempo completo- soltó de forma seria. -Mándame una carta de recomendación o no, ya no me importa, nos vemos Sam – dijo tomando rumbo en medio de la llovizna nocturna.

-Chico…

Las palabras motivacionales se agotaron en su repertorio y sentía que ya no había nada que decir. Había abusado de la confianza de aquel joven potro, como con muchos otros que soñaban con la estela de la fama culinaria. "Tal vez era tiempo de dejarlo avanzar", fue lo que pensó, momentos después un escalofrió recorrió su columna. De aquellos que te dan cuando sientes el miedo de que alguien te supere algún día.

-Cuídate de bastardos como yo- murmuro antes de volver a entrar al restaurante.

Carrot Cake ahora recorría las calles llenas llenas de ruido, luces y polución con rabia. Quería acabar con cualquiera que no mantenía ordenado el área donde trabajaba, quería prender fuego los delantales bordados de aquellos restaurantes en los que nunca estaría, pisar un gran platillo; destrozar algo hermoso. Tal vez debió de haberle dado un buen golpe en la cara al unicornio antes de irse.

Sus cavilaciones no lo llevaron a percatarse de que había tomado una ruta contraria a su departamento, aquella no parecía ser su noche.

Su estómago rugió exigiendo lo obvio, así que fue mirando a sus alrededores algún lugar donde caer a comer algo. A unos metros se veía el cartel de un pequeño bar se veía bien para ahogar sus penas, pero fue cautivado por un penetrante olor a café que revitalizo sus sentidos. A su lado estaba una cafetería nocturna, se sorprendió al no notarla, podía verse a la clientela en su interior. Había una barra donde solo se encontraban dos ponis de tierra: una de pelaje violeta y crin rizada que llevaba calentadores y otra de pelaje cian con una crin undulada que le recodaba la crema para decorar pasteles. Además de tener unas curvas voluminosas que ciertamente le parecían atractivas.

No supo cuál de todos sus instintos lo hizo entrar, pero ahí estaba, tomando asiento en la barra donde estaban aquellas yeguas. Veía que parecían tener una animada charla, en realidad la de calentadores era la única que hablaba mientras que la otra retomaba el hilo cada tanto.

-¿Qué quiere joven?- pregunto un unicornio de mediana edad, sacándolo de su observación sutil.

-Un cortado y tres rosquillas con glaseado de chocolate.

El local no parecía ser grande con unas cuantas mesas y una barra, su principal atractivo era una rocola y un pinball. No tenía mucho que hacer y quedarse espiando chicas no su idea de una noche ideal, tomo una moneda y fue directo a la máquina de canciones. Para su sorpresa tenía bastantes hits, pero ninguno que llamara su atención.

-¿Algo interesante?

Una voz lo sobresalto haciéndole voltear, no vio a nadie detrás de él. Una risita fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que tenía alguien a su lado y que acababa de quedar como idiota. Era la chica de las curvas y cabello tipo merengue italiano, de cerca era aún más atractiva para Carrot. Su expresión, sus pestañas rizadas y ese aroma a panadería que tenía solo lo cautivaban más, a la vez que le quitaban las palabras de la boca.

-¿Y?- volvió a hablarle, con una voz que se le hizo dulce.

-Yo, es que, mira; sus canciones son buenas pero…- hilo media oración de forma trastabillada.

-Pero… ¿son todas canciones pop? – pregunto al ojear un poco la lista.

-Sí, digo no, no tengo nada que sean populares pero ya sabes sintetizadores, creo que están matando la música –respondió, queriendo comerse sus propias palabras al hacer una afirmación tan certera. –No quiero decir que todos sean malos, es solo…

-Descuida entiendo, aquí entre nos a mí tampoco me gustan, es como "¿Hola esta originalidad? Quiere sus artistas de nuevo".

-No piensas más un "Bit bup soy dinero fácil 9000 y hare tu próximo éxito bit bup"

-Mientras no le digas eso ella- dijo apuntando a la poni de cabello rizado que luego saludo a ambos.

Se miraron y rieron al unísono, se venían ridículos pero eso lo hacía más divertido.

-Eso es gracioso porque es verdad, Carrot Cake un gusto.

-Chiffon Swirl es un placer.

-Mira The Smits- dijo el apuntando a una canción llamada Ask con el título de la banda sobre ella.

-Los pioneros de Trottingham- al decir eso estaba a punto de poner una moneda, pero fue apartada por el casco de Carrot.

-Permíteme.

La canción comenzó, no se dijeron nada, antes volver a sus asientos. El café de Carrot estaba casi frio y la amiga de Chiffon estaba inquieta por saber quién era aquel chico con el que hablo. Mientras ella preguntaba sus respuestas solo encontraban monosílabos, no tenía tiempo de prestar atención ambos se intercambiaban miradas desde sus lugares.

-¿Me estas ignorando?

-Claro que no Cheerie.

-Dime que fue lo último que te dije.

-¿Algo del último disco de Duran Duran o algo así?

-Tuviste suerte, pero puedes ir a hablar con él de una vez, ya se está volviendo incomodo- le dijo tomando los últimos tragos de su malteada, creando un ruido molesto cuanto menos.

-Sabes que no te gusta estar sola.

-Cheerie Lee nunca está sola, no es verdad Joe- dijo dando un codazo a un poni que pasaba limpiando el suelo.

-Mi nombre es Joel y no te conozco- respondió mirando extrañado a la yegua.

-Vez ya somos grandes amigos, vamos ve con tu chico.

Siguió el consejo de su amiga y se sentó a su lado, el parecía algo nervioso o algo, no parecía querer hablar. Ella disparo primero.

-Eres de aquí o…

-Ponyville, soy de ahí, pero se podría decir que pase gran parte de mi vida en la gran ciudad y tú – respondió de forma rápida.

-También.

-Vienes de visita o…

-Eso, visita, bueno es un viaje que tenía planeado con mi amiga hace tiempo.

Ambos sintieron una curiosidad mutua, como era posible que en un lugar tan pequeño como lo era Ponyville no se hubieran encontrado ni si quiera una vez. Aun así, los recuerdos comenzaron a salir de ellos dibujando un paisaje de infancia que se les hacía lejano, en una charla cada vez más animadas. Carrot conto como de pequeño el asma no le dejaba salir a jugar muy seguido y como una salida laboral de su madre lo llevo a Manehattan. Mientras que Chiffon repaso algunas etapas de su niñes, junto a la romántica historia entre la familia Pear y Apple.

-¡¿De verdad eligió a los Apple?!- dijo el sorprendido al enterarse el desenlace de la historia. –Es wow, no puedo creerlo, parecían tan enemistados.

-Eso es lo curioso de muchas historias ¿verdad?

-Supongo ¿qué paso con Grand Pear?

-Pear Butter le envía una carta cada tanto con la esperanza de que le conteste.

-No parece un final feliz.

-No creo que tal cosa exista.

El silencio volvió a envolverlos, fue una nota amarga, solo hicieron una seña para que les sirvieran más café.

-Entonces fui a la tienda de discos y dije "MIRA ESTA TIENDA DE DISCOS" en Ponyville no tenemos algo tan grande y variado como aquí. Mi amiga Vinyl quiere abrir una, pero es muy joven, además de poder hacer una carrera mezclando música o algo así ¿Te gusta la música Joe?- hablaba una distendida Cheerie Lee al chico que ahora limpiaba las mesas.

-¡Me llamo Joel!

-Ese es un nombre aburrido, sabes que nombre me gusta…

Ambos rieron de forma baja al ver al atormentado poni soportar a la amiga de Chiffon, parecía que aquello paso como vino. Ambos se volvieron a abrir ante las palabras del otro.

-¿Qué trae a una chica como tú a un lugar como este a estas horas de la noche?

-Las reservaciones en el hotel no cubrían esta noche, estábamos buscando un lugar donde pasarla hasta que estación se vuelva abrir como a las cinco. Ahí dormir unas horas hasta que llegue nuestro tren.

-Ya veo y su…

-¿Equipaje? Por el mal entendido el hotel pago para que se los lleven a Ponyville, nos pareció razonable- dijo algo molesta. –Ahora cuéntame qué te trajo a esta cafetería.

Le costó unos segundos en hacer memoria, claro, se había ido del Ops. Aunque era un recuerdo vago, paso por alto la rabia y frustración de horas antes, todo lo que tenía era el encontrando el café y viéndola desde la entrada. Recordo que estaba a metros de quedar solitario hasta las orejas de alcohol barato, pero gracias a ella la pasaba de maravilla en este momento.

-Trabajo…

-¿Sales tarde?

-Sí y renuncie- al decir eso noto la cara expectante de la poni a su lado. –El ambiente era una basura y me tuvieron como idiota durante tres malditos meses.

-Eras un…

-Cocinero, mesero, lavaplatos, lame botas entre muchas cosas.

-¿Trabajabas en un lugar exitoso?

-Una revista nos describió como "la tercer mejor cocina de Manehattan".

-Ya veo ¿tienes pensado que harás ahora?

"¿Qué hacer ahora?" Solo volver con la cabeza gacha a su departamento, ver los clasificado y vivir lo máximo posible de sus ahorros hasta poder encontrar un nuevo trabajo o pedirle dinero a su madre, sep, esas eran sus opciones. Había fundido todos sus contactos y cobrado todos sus favores por ese trabajo, pensar en ello solo hacía que las estrellas de sus sueños se vieran más lejanas. Trato de no apagar la sonrisa en su rostro al momento de contestar, aquella noche estaba saliendo bastante bien y no podía dejar que esto le afecte a él y a la chica a su lado.

-No…

-Bueno si alguna vez vienes a Ponyville mi panadería aceptaría con los brazos abiertos a un cocinero y lame botas de primera clase – dijo animando el espíritu de Carrot.

-Una panadería propia, eso sí es impresionante.

-En realidad es un proyecto a futuro, tengo un pequeño puesto en la feria y mis padres me dejan usar la cocina que hay en casa. Un inicio es un inicio ¿no?

-Claro, eso no lo discute nadie.

"Inicio" una palabra a la cual parecía estar ligado por más tiempo del que hubiera parecido. Se preguntaba que se sentiría tener su seguridad y predisposición; para él un puesto en una feria era mejor que lo que estaba haciendo. Al menos se veía que vendía y preparaba lo que realmente amaba.

-Una vez tuve un pequeño puesto de comida ambulante sabes, pero me lo clausuraron por no tener la documentación necesaria ni la aprobación de un inspector de salubridad.

-¿Se necesita permiso para hacer eso?

-Para todo en general, y eso cuesta dinero y tiempo que no podía gastar si quería llevar algo a casa.

Por un momento recordó aquel periodo de inseguridad donde era cosa de caminar desde el alba hasta el ocaso por empleo y volver para rogar una prórroga de su renta.

-¿Dime cuáles son tus aspiraciones aquí?

Eso le era fácil de contestar, fama y fortuna, poder salir del molde de mediocridad en el que fantásticos chefs se estancaban dentro de Manehattan. Un platillo o algo, podía ser cualquier cosa, pero estaba cansado ¿pero acaso eso lo haría feliz? No solo era cosa de llegar sino de permanecer ahí arriba; muchos se resignaban a una posición medianamente estable y se transformaban en bastardos como Sam.

De un momento a otro se quedó sin palabras, parecía que sus "aspiraciones" solo lo llevarían a un círculo vicioso. Su respuesta fue una pregunta.

-¿Y las tuyas?

-Una panadería- respondió asertiva

No, imposible.

-¿Solo eso, nada más?

-Sí, hacer postres me hace feliz, creo que bastaría con hacer algo que me gusta.

"¿Qué era lo que le gustaba?" otra pregunta que hace mucho no circulaba por su tren de pensamiento. Se había quedado sin temas de conversación nuevamente, no sabía que más podía contarle. Ella parecía tener todo sin nada, y él tenía nada con nada ¿Cómo se supone que lo hacía? Tener eso en mente solo cautivaba más.

-Ya es tarde y no me gustaría que vaguen por ahí ¿quieren venir a mi apartamento a descansar unas horas?- pregunto y ella lo miro con una ceja levantada. – Sé que estos lugares tienen fama de locos psicópatas que invitan a lindas yeguas a sus departamentos para cosas raras, pero te aseguro que no soy uno.

-Creo que serias uno muy simpático, déjame decirle a Cheerie- dijo, volteando a ver a su amiga.

-Entonces mis por mis padres termine en el servicio militar y me marche por mi cuenta, no sin antes decirle al sargento todo lo que pensaba sobre él…

Joel le hablaba a una Cheerie Lee que ocultaba sus ojos cerrados bajo unos lentes de espejo polarizado, no se podía saber a ciencia cierta hace cuanto que estaba hablando con un poni durmiente. Pero el delgado hilo de saliva que salía de su boca media abierta podía dar un pequeño indicio.

Luego de despertarla de la forma más sutil que pudieron y pagar la cuenta se dirigieron al departamento de Carrot. Un pequeño mono ambiente con una cama matrimonial, un refrigerador, cocina y baño; según tenían entendido el calentador no funcionaba. Él dejo que ambas ocuparan la cama/sofá, mientras que se quedó mirando las luces de la ciudad hasta quedarse dormido. A la mañana siguiente se encontraba solo, la alarma había sido apagada y mostraba que eran más de las nueve. Había pasado tiempo desde que no se despertaba a esas horas. Luego de eso, fijo su atención en una nota pegada en su refrigerador con un imán.

" _Querido Carrot Cake, gracias por dejarnos pasar lo quedaba de la noche aquí. Cuando tu alarma sonó a eso de las siete de inmediato nos arreglamos para irnos, no queríamos depertarte, tú más que nadie merece descansar. Gracias otra vez por una noche tan divertida._

 _PD: Dejamos tus llaves en la mesa_

 _PD2: Recuerda que en Ponyville las puertas de "Sugar Cup-Corner" estarán abiertas para un cocinero y lame botas de primera (¿te gusta el nombre? creo que es genial)_

 _Shiffon Swirl XOXOX"_

 _ **Disfrutad de la version sin horrores ortograficos o gramaticales**_

 _ **Ahora bien, si terminaste de leer tenes mi gratitud, me imagino que sabes como termina. Él deja todo para ir con ella, las razones y el desenlace me lo guardo para cuando me de ganas de escribirlo (o deje que alguien lo escriba, lo que venga primero).**_

 ** _PD: Espero que cazaran mis escasas y poco sutiles referencias a los ochentas_**

 ** _GRACIAS TOTALES..._**


	2. Receta de un encuentro mágico parte 2

-¡Aaaa bordo!

Carrot Cake subió al escuchar el claro grito del jefe de tren, de los tres vagones de todo el tren solo parecía está ocupado uno, con ponis repartidos por aquí y por allá. Aquella imagen rompía con el retrato de la gente entrando y ocupando cada espacio con rapidez, que aprecio muchas veces desde su llegada, parece que un destino como Ponyville no era que llamara la atención a muchos. Era eso o el horario de las diez de la noche para el que saco boleto.

Tomo uno de los tantos lugares con el asiento de la ventana libre, dejo sus alforjas a su lado y de ellas saco uno viejo modelo de walkmane junto a unos auriculares. Ambas cosas que se había regalado sí mismo para su cumpleaños hace algunos años junto a un remix de una vieja banda de country y swamp rock, al que volvía una y otra vez. Tal vez reflejaban emociones que dentro de aquella urbe sentía que no podía expresar como: la incertidumbre de saber cuánto tiempo tendrás a alguien a tu lado o lo melancólico que podía ser una lluvia en un día de sol. Se dejó llevar por la música mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana y sus parpados se volvieron pesados, lo suficiente como para que sus ojos se cerraran y cedieran al sueño.

Sin que él lo quisiera o esperara se formó un vivido metraje de algunos recuerdos de los últimos meses en su vida. Turnos de trabajo diurno como mesero y nocturno como conserje, facturas que pagar y un calentador que seguía sin funcionar. Aunque aún tenía su refrigerador, no es que hubiera algo adentro que fuera sobresaliente –muchas veces ni siquiera había nada– , sino que en él estaba pegada aquella nota de Shiffon Swirl. Cada tanto solía enviar una carta para preguntarle cómo estaba y mandar alguna que otra receta. Ella siempre contestaba, ver su optimismo lo llenaba, aparte de que ella mandaba su receta pero totalmente deconstruida: agregando ingredientes, cantidades, cambiándolos y por supuesto con un nombre único que ella podía darle. Aquello le hizo entender aquel cuestionamiento de tener todo con nada que vio en ella la primera vez que se conocieron.

Estaba por llegar el verano cuando se levantó a la hora marcada en su despertador, se lo quedo mirando sin salir de sus sabanas, lo apago y volteo a mirar su techo comido la humedad del último piso. Se levantó para preparar café, y con las noticias matutinas de fondo, se sentó a beber de forma relajada. Tras escuchar otro monótono y desalentador resumen del trafico lo único que venía a su mente era terminar de escribir su carta de renuncia. Aunque de una forma u otra no le darían su último pago. Alejo eso de su cabeza para tratar de centrarse en que hacer hoy; estaba claro que no tenía planeado pasarla afuera, pero tampoco quería está en un lugar tan deprimente como su departamento. De repente sintió como si todas sus neuronas se pusieran a su favor y una idea salió sin más: cocinar postres.

Tomo el cuaderno donde guardaba celosamente todas las recetas de Shiffon Swirl, las cuales tenían observaciones hechas por él en forma de tachones y una que otra escritura al margen, y una cantidad de dinero aceptable.

-Bien es hora de ir al súper mercado y esta vez es personal, pero siempre que voy es personal… Necesito pensar mis frases más cuando lo digo en voz alta.

De pronto se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de su madre, claro en el plano onírico pasar de una escena a otra era casual y sutil. Cuando la puerta se abrió una poni de mediana edad lo recibió con una amorosa mezcla de emociones, variando entre confusión, sorpresa y preocupación. Aunque mucho no importaba la hora ni el lugar cuando se trata de un hijo ¿verdad?

Dentro de poco la cocina de aquella casa en los suburbios de Manehattan se transformó en un cumulo dominado por harina, azúcar y creatividad. Carrot Cake se movia de forma ágil y sagaz, una danza culinaria, mientras que su madre –una poni de tierra llamada Moon Cake– trataba de seguirle el paso. Aunque más que ayudar solo lo molestaba y atacaba con cosquillas de vez en cuando. Una imagen de felicidad madre e hijo de risas azucaradas que hace mucho que ambos no habían compartido.

Con la cocina y ellos hechos un desastre, admiraron las humeantes exquisiteces en la mesa del comedor. Ambos probaron deleitándose, pero vieron que entre tantas cosas que copaban la mesa, ellos no darían abasto con todo.

-¿Cómo decías que se llaman esas recetas?

-¿Cuál de todas?

-Comienza por la que te guste más– pregunto ella asomándose un poco a un gran pastel por capas.

-Ese mismo, veo que no pasa desapercibido, bueno técnicamente es un pastel a base de peras y manzanas como conjunto, pero creo en realidad es el pastel para la pareja perfecta. –Respondio agachando un poco la mirada, mirada que tenía un brillo peculiar. Aquella era una mirada de dos tazas de anhelo en un recipiente lleno de amor. –Mamá ¿recuerdas a los Apple y los Pear, de Ponyville?

-Como no recordarlos, siempre peleados e enemistados, me pregunto si seguirán con eso.

-Bueno hay algo curioso, creo que deberías saberlo.

En su sueño pudo sentir como la historia tomaba vida mientras contaba a su madre, lo cual ella parecía estar consiente también. Con ponis saliendo de ningún lado recreando escenas muy bien actuadas en lugar que parecía imposible. En la vida real no fue así, pero nadie quita que las palabras de Carrot llenaron de atención soñadora a su madre. El final había sido igual de agridulce para ella como lo fue para él, pero la conversación se tornó en la poni de la que escucho esa historia. Terminando con un avergonzado Carrot evadiendo con "basta mama" a casi todo; mientras que Moon Cake reía con malicia. Aunque ella, más que eso, noto el extraño apego de su hijo por el pequeño pueblo que lo vio nacer.

-Deberías ir, solo para rememorar algunas cosas.

-Por favor má, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como… - en ese momento trato de sacar las primeras cinco mejores excusas que vinieron a su mente- trabajo, mi calentador aun no funciona, practicar nuevas cosas ya sabes…

Sé que renunciaste –corto ella de forma cuanto menos inesperada, era cosa de ver la cara de Carrot para buscar la definición misma de sorpresa. –Soy tu madre y tengo ojos en todos lados, además de un par de pajaritos que me cuentan que vas atrasado con tu renta.

Tan solo desvió la mirada, se sentía patético frente a ella, siempre puso tantas expectativas, tiempo y dedicación a apoyarlo con su sueño de cocinar que sentía que ahora le escupía en la cara. Ni los ojos de eterno perdón y amor que portaba Moon Cake, solo para él, parecían ser suficientes como para que él se sitiera mejor consigo mismo.

-Sé que eres capaz de cosas increíbles y no lo digo porque seas mi hijo, sino porque eres Carrot Cake, un increíble cocinero, un aún mejor repostero y el poni más adorable del mundo. Tengo el presentimiento de que encontraras algo, sea donde sea… Solo se más sincero de vez en cuando, y avisa cuando vengas a hacer comida para todo el vecindario.

En aquel momento su sueño fue interrumpido por brusco frenado del tren. Las palabras de su madre seguían haciendo mella en él: lo hicieron cuando vendió como chatarra su viejo refrigerador, cuando espero que su renta venciera para ser echado y cuando empaco sus pocas cosas en una mochila y sus ahorros en sus alforjas para comprar un boleto a Ponyville. Junto a diario de recetas de aquella poni que conoció en un café, el cual fue la receta de un encuentro mágico.

Una oveja fuera del camino y unas horas después, junto a los rayos del albas, bajaba en la estación que marcaba su boleto, donde una inusual planta rodante fue lo más cercano a un ser vivo.

La estación no era la gran cosa y se veía que la taquilla compartía espacio con el del punto de información, al menos se veían ambos símbolos sobre ella. Se acercó para encontrarse con la nada misma, parecía el inicio de las historias de pueblos fantasmas de los que tanto vendían en la ficción últimamente. De cualquier forma dejo pasar ese extraño detalle y se detuvo a contemplarla en su totalidad. Parecía una imagen encapsulada en el tiempo. Tan rustico como el día en el que se había ido, pero no dejaba exento que el ayuntamiento, lo ciudadanos o quien sea no la mantuvieran en perfecto estado. Aunque carteles de bandas juveniles que habían venido estorbaban un poco junto a los típicos grabados con la iniciales o cute marks en la madera hechos presumiblemente por jóvenes.

-¡Carrot Cake eres tú! –una voz masculina proveniente de la taquilla de la estación había llamado su nombre de forma estridente.

Tomándolo mas que desprevenido, mientras ojeaba un cartel "Dj en asenso sumamente talentosa DJPON3—Fiestas, cumpleaños, funerales, po nitzvah, graduaciones, etc…" con un numero debajo que podías cortar. Asustadizo por naturaleza caer con un grito agudo era lo mínimo esperable ante tal sorpresa. Aunque juraría que no vio a nadie hace tan solo unos segundos, ahora había una poni de crin café, que dejaba entrever por una gorra típica de los jefes de tren, y un pelaje marrón claro. Junto a una muy arreglada corbata roja.

-Si eres tú, es bueno ver que tus receptores nerviosos siguen funcionando correctamente, tal vez demasiado- volvió a hablar de forma rápida y algo trastabillada esbozando una sonrisa.

Al verlo, su baúl de los recuerdos comenzó hilar posibles personas de Ponyville que podían haberlo conocido con sus características: Acento extrañamente formal, apariciones esporádicas, palabras complicadas que no vienen a cuento y porte elegante.

-¿Whooves?

-¿La base de todo buen logaritmo es dos coma siete, uno, ocho, dos, ocho, uno, ocho, dos, ocho…

-Para ya entendí, en un placer verte, vaya Ponyville es un pañuelo

-No sé qué a que te refieres, pero estoy feliz de verte; y dime señor "tercer mejor cocina de Manehattan" ¿Qué te trae a Ponyville?- pregunto tratando de actuar despreocupado.

-Algunos asuntos y que tal tú, ¿mírate ahora trabajas aquí?

-No trabajo aquí- respondió sin más.

"No de nuevo" fue lo que pensó antes de golpear con un casco su cara, según recordaba él era alguien que no se podía quedar quieto de niño. Metiéndose en problemas tras incursionar en lugares privados o "tomar prestado" muchas cosas para sus descubrimientos científicos. Muchos de los cuales trataban de hacer una cura viable para su asma que terminaban con una seria explosión, ahora estaba tras el mostrador de una estación. Ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta…

-Déjame adivinar estas por la cien…

-¡La ciencia!- interrumpió, para alzar su voz de manera eufórica.

En cuestión de segundo estaba haciendo gala de su léxico complicado con mucha información matemática que involucraba a trenes. Además de decir que su gorra le parecía adecuada para la ocasión.

-W no me importa eso, solo dime si el encargado sabe que estas aquí – susurro

-Por supuesto, ahora mismo está revisando una documentación… ¡Santos ponis saltarines! Cierto estas en casa de nuevo, hay tanto que contarte, creo que dejare esto para otro día- le dijo agarrando su cara y dejándolo a centímetros de la suya. Cosa de la Carrot se desprendió casi de inmediato.

-¡Señor Wagon me voy a ir temprano!- grito dentro de la cabina.

-¡Deja de venir sin permiso o juro que llamare a la guardia real!- se escuchó de adentro.

-Bien vámonos- le dijo a Carrot saltando por el mostrador.

Atrás de la estación, a aproximadamente medio kilómetro podían distinguirse las casas del pueblo, del tamaño perfecto y arquitectura indicada. Sin presunción o alturas que mataran la hermosura del cielo azul. Y el aire fresco, la leve y húmeda brisa que acariciaba su rostro era ideal, arrastrando de forma leve algunas hojas. Detalle fácil de percibir en más de un sentido cuando no estas rodeado de ruido o gente corriendo por llegar a algún lado.

Ambos amigos estaban caminando a la par en un silencio que más que incomodo era tranquilamente mutuo. Casi al llegar, el poni de crin naranja trato de indagar un poco lo que había sido la vida su amigo de la infancia. En escasos segundo retuvo la mayor cantidad de información posible salida de su boca: había vuelto a Trottingam para continuar sus estudios si bien pudo, aunque ni siquiera pudo continuarlos. Básicamente la tasa de las universidades eran bastante caras y tan solo se colaba en las clases. Con ayuda legal patento un par de inventos increíblemente versátiles y con el dinero se abrió un laboratorio en Ponyville; según él porque…

-No hay competencia a un gran ratio de kilómetros y las manzanas son deliciosas.

En Whooves ciertamente le encantaba escucharse hablar, pero al haberse criado con los hábitos y modales de un gentlepony de Trottingam sintió cierta incomodidad ante su vanidad verbal. Lo que pudo ser natural pasaje de posta conversacional se tornó, ahora sí, en un silencio incómodo, estaba en medio de algo sobre una tesis cuando su boca simplemente se cerró.

Fueron incomodos dos minutos donde, es pos de esquivar su mirada, pudo admirara los despreocupados habitantes del lugar. Además de ver mejor la fachada de las casas y los locales carentes de nombres, con un cartel de dibujo minimalista: un plato de comida, una corchea, flores, una pluma y un sofá, etc…

-¿Ya has comido? – pregunto Carrot.

-Lo hare en veinticinco minutos y trece, doce, once, diez… – respondió mirando pasar la aguja de los segundos, en un cuenta que parecía no querer detener.

-Ya entiendo, escuche sobre que hay una feria o algo así, tengo entendido que tienen cosas buenas– lanzo de forma sutil, parecía estar más cerca que nunca.

-Bueno, creo que si adelantamos 3, 5 segundos el paso llegaremos a tiempo para comprar algo para el breakfast. Mientras tanto quiero que tú, mr cheff, me cuentes que te trajo aquí.

-Es una historia larga.

-Tengo tiempo… supongo.

Sin más comenzó a contar desde la noche en la cafetería y a partir de ahí cada amargo mes, junto a la cuota de dulzura que era recibir las cartas. Cada receta era dicha entre palabras trastabilladas y explicaciones con analogías más que rebuscadas tratando de transmitir por lo menos un cuarto de la pasión que sintió al prepararlas.

La algarabía de vendedores exhibiendo sus productos y alguno que otro poni abarrotado de productos era la principal vista de la feria de Ponyville. Pero de todos los puestos uno de ellos sobresalía, por lo menos a los ojos de Carrot, el último de una modesta fila de vendedores. El único con una inscripción clara y variopintos colores, sabores y aromas de diversos postres; ahí estaba "Sugar Cup-Coner" y aquella poni de cabello de merengue italiano y curvas voluptuosamente atractivas para Carrot.

Sus cascos se movieron por inercia un poco más rápido que su amigo, el cual ahora parecía una prioridad inexistente. Whooves freno para verlo alejarse, desde el momento en que el que Carrot camino como poseso hacia el puesto sabía que tenía algo que ver con aquella yegua. No era un entendido en temas del amor y la verdad nunca pensó en entenderlo.

El poni de crin naranja hubiera querido sudar, al menos sabría que debía controlar algo, pero su cuerpo estaba seco y frio. "¿Qué significaba?" se repetía a cada paso, pero su deducción duro lo mismo que un suspiro, antes de lo que creía estaba frente a ella. La cultura pop le había inculcado que el enamoramiento traía consigo que el corazón latiera como si fuera una batería en un concierto de jazz… Pero no era así, era lento e inquietante, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Vaya mira que trajo el viento

Solo necesita hilar un par de palabras, las necesarias, las suficientes…

-Sigues necesitando personal – soltó con su última bocanada de aire.

-Siempre hay espacio para un lame botas de primero en Sugar Cup-Corner.

Las funciones fisiológicas volvían al igual que la sangre a su cerebro, solo faltaba otra cosa.

-¿Crees que pueda empezar ahora?

-Bueno eso tendrías que verlo con la jefa y ella dice que si- le dijo invitándolo a ponerse con ella detrás de su puesto. – ¿Planeas quedarte un tiempo o qué? –pregunto una vez estaba junto a ella.

No contesto a eso, solo la miro, perdido en la calidez que mostraba su dulce rostro.

-Eso depende ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

-Claro que no.

Estaba mintiendo, una mentira que le costaría una explicación de porqué falto a la noche de helado y películas de Cherr. Pero que para este punto no importaba en lo más mínimo.

* * *

 ** _Cien palabras menos que el capitulo anterior... yey; un momento !¿ESTE NO ERA UN ONE-SHOT?! La verdad es que sí, por lo menos lo era en un primer momento. Como notaran todo es levemente autoconclusivo pero... ¿COMO SERA QUE DECLARARA SUS SENTIMIENTO? TIENE ALGO PLANEADO? ¿INVOLUCRARE ALGUNA MANE SIX PARA GANAR AUDIENCIA DE FORMA SUCIA? Todo en, capaz, que la tercera parte de esta historia._**

 **GRACIAS TOTALES**


End file.
